


Bent, Not Broken

by spncralexis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Baker!Magnus, BasketballStar!Alec, Fluff, Malec AU, Multi, Mutual Pining, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spncralexis/pseuds/spncralexis
Summary: He had everything he wanted, his dream, his destiny. But there was still something missing. He knew he was happy with what he has. But one thing made him hate the job he loves.His whole life was perfect. He had the perfect fiancé, the perfect job and the perfect fairytale ending; everything was finally in place. But one incident threw him off of his perfect future.Their perfect lives stripped from them, people thinking that they both had the time of their lives; that they both had what they wanted. But what most people don’t know is that sometimes, things fall apart.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Fam! 
> 
> So this is the first time i'm posting any of my fics here, so i hope you go easy on me! If you have any questions, hit me up on twitter, @spncralexis
> 
> Also, i come up with most of the things here, except for the characters of course, but i make my own rules, there are things that are cannon that don't happen here. If anyone is upset with it, then please don't read this. Byeeee :)

**Magnus**

 

Red Velvet Cupcakes. 5 dozen Red Velvet Cupcakes in front of him, and he wasn’t done yet.

 

I have been in the shop baking as much pastries I can since 5 in the morning. I woke up pretty early this morning knowing that I can’t waste my life anymore. I had to do something much more productive in my life. So, I decided to go to the bakeshop today and work my ass off. I’ve decided to dedicate my time to baking.

 

“Hello? Anyone in here? Clary, is that you?” a voice said by the door. I hear footsteps getting closer and closer to the kitchen where I’m in. I still don’t utter a word.

 

“Raph? Clary? Anyone?” the voice said approaching me taking a closer look.

 

When I turn around, I see a very surprised Simon. He was by the door of the kitchen and he was gaping at all the different pastries that I have baked since 5 am, particularly the overflowing amount of Red Velvet Cupcakes on the counter. It’s almost 9 now and the shop is about to open at 10.

 

“Magnus, is that you?!” he said still shocked to see me baking. “Are you like here, for real?” he said coming closer. He held out a finger and poked my cheek. “It is you. I’m not dreaming.” He said poking both my cheeks now.

 

“It is me Sherwin, the one and only. Why are you so shocked to see me in my own bakery?” I said laughing.

 

He was still shocked, probably weirded out to see me in the bakery, baking, after all those days I’ve locked myself in my apartment.

 

“What made you come here, and you know, bake? I thought you were still not-” he said when I cut him off.

 

“I don’t want to talk about that anymore Simon. Just never speak of _it_ ever again. Okay?” I said surprisingly calm.

 

“O-kay. You sure? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure that Clary and Raphael will have the same reaction.” He said.

 

“Well, I’ll explain it to them at the same time, so I guess that would be the last time I would repeat myself about that.” I said while putting all the pastries in the cases.

 

“Okay. I’m happy that you’re okay already. Oh I can’t wait to tell Izzy.” he said referring to his new girlfriend.

 

“Whatever.” I said laughing at how excited he was that I was back on my feet. “Okay. Before you call Isabelle, help me out. I’ve been baking a lot of things and the shop will be opening soon.” I said shoving tray of cupcakes at his surprised hand.

 

“Fine. Still as bossy as ever.” He muttered.

 

**Alec**

 

_Alec Lightwood seen with girlfriend Lydia Branwell in a zoo with their dog, Munchkins!_

_BranWood out on a stroll around Toronto._

_Lydia Branwell seen out with a lad, and this time, it’s not Alec Lightwood._

_BranWood still together after Lydia Branwell was seen with fellow model, John Monteverde._

All of these headlines were making me sick. I used to see Lydia as someone I could be really close with. We weren’t lovers, we were just really good friends. That is until Lydia started hanging around with the team and people thought we were together. So the team manager thought that we should date, to bring in more fans for the team since she is well-loved by most of them.

Now, 6 months have gone by and I’m tired of everything that the PR team is trying to make us do. I tried to put my foot down, especially when Lydia fell in love with one of her co-models, John Monteverde, but my mother, who is also my manager, thinks that this is good publicity. And that if I “break-up” with Lydia then my mom would have to face a lawsuit because of the contract they signed.

 

My teammates really like her because she was so nice, unlike some of the women that would throw themselves at us, she was genuine. Now, I can’t even stomach the sight of being lovey-dovey with her anymore, I feel like she’s ruining my life, even though I know that it’s unintentional.

 

“Mate, you okay?” Jace says sitting beside me on the bench, in our locker room.

 

“No.” And this time, I don’t try to cover up my feelings. I’m sure Jace will understand, after all he’s my best friend, my brother in more ways but blood. “I can’t stay with Lydia anymore, Jace. She practically “moved on”. We all know John is with her. And just because of the stupid contract, I can’t break up with her. Just because we will lose fans when we break up doesn’t mean it’s the end. It just means that they weren’t real fans.” I said pouring out everything I’ve been keeping bottled up inside me.

 

“Alec. You know we can’t do anything about it. Just a couple more months, then everything will be over.” Jace said. “But promise me Alec, that if ever you are really uncomfortable with something especially when they want you and Lydia to kiss, tell them to stop, kay?” he continued. Oh Jace, always worried about me.

 

“I promise, Jace.” I said. “Now, let’s get this game over with.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a couple of things in case you get confused.
> 
> IBA - Idris Basketball Association  
> NYI - New York Institute
> 
> The league in my story is its own league, i created it. In no way does it relate to the NBA. Basketball rules still apply. 
> 
> Enjoy! BYEEEEEEEEEE

-One Week Later-

 

**Magnus**

 

“Delivery for Ms. Lightwood, room 527.” I told the receptionist of the hotel.

 

“The elevators are straight ahead to your left.” The bored looking receptionist said. What a weird one, she didn’t even check my ID.

 

While waiting for the elevator, I couldn’t help but think about the past week.

 

After I told myself that I was finished pitying myself and moping around, I started to re-vamp our business. It has been one week since that day Simon saw me in my bakeshop, Glitter & Cupcakes; and I have been doing a lot of adjustments. I am focusing on the bakery right now because I don’t want to think about things too much. It helps me forget the past month that I wallowed in my own misery.

 

I then started to entertain deliveries and catering services again, and I even got one major client this coming Saturday, Isabelle Lightwood, Simon’s girlfriend. She’s one of the PR people for some basketball team and says it’s a big event and that I need to make cupcakes for one thousand people.

 

So here I am right now waiting for the woman to open the door so we can have our taste test. I brought five of each of the five flavors that Isabelle requested. From there she, along with some other people, will choose 3 flavors that I will divide into a thousand cupcakes.

 

“Who is it?” A guy said behind the door.

 

“This is Magnus Bane from Glitter & Cupcakes.” I said just as a guy opened the door.

 

“Oh. I’m so sorry Mr. Bane, we were expecting you. You probably noticed, the receptionist and security here sucks. Please, do come in.” he said with a friendly smile as I carry the box of cupcakes I brought with me. We head to the kitchen/dining room and I place the box of cupcakes on the table.

 

“Sorry for the mess, the guys can be really gross sometimes. Please have a seat and make yourself comfortable, I have a feeling this’ll be a long one. I’m Jem Carstairs by the way.” He said shaking my hand.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Carstairs, I’m Magnus Bane, you can call me Magnus.” I said shaking his hand with a smile.

 

“Stop with the formalities and call me Jem. I’ll just be a second and call Izzy and the boys for the tasting.” He told me with a smile as he left the room to get the ‘boys’.

 

While I was waiting, I took a quick look of my surroundings. It was quite the kitchen and dining room. For a hotel room it was quite big and it had good furnishing. The kitchen here was to die for and it was every chef and baker’s dream come true. It was complete with all the equipment you could ever need.

 

“I’m sorry for the wait Magnus. The boys are not morning people. It takes quite a while to wake them up.” Izzy said from the doorway to the kitchen, looking really tired from just waking up a couple of guys. She comes over and gives me a hug.

 

 

“No worries, Izzy. I might just be a tad bit early.” I said, returning the hug, when I heard people grumbling and complaining about how early it was.

 

“Izzy. Why did you wake us up this early? I was still dreaming, good things. Now I don’t know what’s gonna happen to that squirrel who ate a hamburger in France.” A blond guy whose eyes were still closed stumbled into the room almost falling when Jem catches him.

 

“Well, we have cupcake tasting today and you guys need to wake up. It’s already 10:30am!” Jem said sitting the guy on one of the stools in front of me. He sat down and dropped his head to the table, trying to go back to sleep.

 

“Alright Izzy, I tried waking Bat up. I told him we were going to taste a bunch of cupcakes today and he bolted right out of bed.” A guy who looked more alive than the first one came in, laughing.

 

“And as you know Jordan was really hard to wake up but he managed to, now both he and Bat are in the bathroom right now brushing their teeth. Alec seems to be the hard one to wake up today. I think he was up all night and was taking to the management about Lydia. Again.” He continued, sitting beside the guy who was sleeping in front of me. He noticed me and smiled.

 

“Hello, love. I’m Will. You must be the baker we hired for Saturday.” He stood up and instead of giving me a handshake, he hugged me. I was shocked because I hadn’t expected it and I just hugged him back awkwardly.

 

“Hi, I’m Magnus. And yes, I’m the owner of Glitter & Cupcakes.” I told him with a smile when he released me from his hug.

 

“HEY MAGNUS, I’M JACE AND I’M SLEEPY. BUT I WANT TO EAT YOUR CUPCAKES. IT’S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU.” The blond who was sleeping on the table earlier was now beside me, screaming like a child, but held out his hand nonetheless.

 

“Hi Jace, I’m Magnus.” I told him laughing.

 

“I’m sorry about Jace, he’s usually not like that. He probably had too little sleep. He gets like this when he lacks his ‘beauty sleep’.” Will told me shaking his head, at his friend’s antics, while fixing himself a cup of tea.

 

“Would you like some tea, love?” he asked me.

 

“No thanks.” I told him, I already had 3 cups of tea this morning, any more and I will probably be stuck in the bathroom peeing every minute.

 

“ME. I WANT COFFEE. NOT TEA. I’M NOT BRITISH. COFFEE FOR ME WILLLL.” Jace said from beside me. I guess he was _that_ sleep deprived?

 

“Us too Will, please and thank you.” Two other guys stepped out, one white long wavy hair and one with a long semi-bieber cut, if that even makes sense

 

 

“Hi, I’m Jordan and this is Bat. You must be the baker.” The long-haired guy said with a smile as he shook my hand.

 

“Yes, I am. My name’s Magnus. It’s nice to meet you guys.” I told him with a smile, as the other one, whose name was Bat, shook my hand as well.

 

“You smell like cupcakes. I hope your cupcakes are really good. I want to eat them now. Where the hell is Alec?” Bat said, clearly more excited about eating the cupcakes than looking for his friend.

 

“Alec is here. I’m sorry guys. I had a late night last night.” A tall guy came in, in just his boxers might I add, and he sat in front of me, looking at me like I was from some other planet. He had the prettiest hazel eyes I’ve ever seen, there were green flecks around them that just made them even more beautiful, if that is even possible. That was until he opened his pretty mouth.

 

“And who are you? Bat, did you let in a fan again?” Whoa there. I did not expect that. Well, there goes my fantasy of getting him to go on a date with me. But who am I kidding, he was never gonna go for some free-wheeling bisexual. Yes, I knew they were the players of famous New York Institute team, but I didn’t expect anyone to be this rude to me. I haven’t even said anything to him yet!

 

“Alec, don’t be rude. He’s our cupcake baker, from Glitter & Cupcakes. Do not disrespect him; he is not one of our fans.” Jem told him sternly. He seems to be the more sensible one and the most mature.

 

“Oh. I’m sorry man. I wasn’t thinking straight, I only had a few hours of sleep and I’m really tired. It’s just that last night was a really long night. I’m Alec by the way.” He smiled at me, holding his hand out for a shake.

 

“No it’s okay. I was just a bit taken aback. And we all have our days, I’m Magnus Bane.” I said shaking his hand and giving him a genuine smile.

 

“So, would you like to try my cupcakes now? I want you guys to eat them fresh” I offered them the boxes in front of me.

 

“YES PLEASEEEE. I NEED FOOD. I HAVEN’T EATEN SINCE LAST NIGHT.” A still sleepy Bat said.

 

“Alright. Well, here they are, I hope you guys enjoy the cupcakes.” I laughed and set the boxes on the table and presented each flavor to them. There were five flavors White Chocolate Green Tea Cupcake, Mint Chocolate Chip Cupcake, Hershey’s Cookies and Cream Almond Cupcake, Chocolate Chili Cupcakes and Red Velvet Cupcakes, my specialty.

 

I could hear the murmurs of agreement and joy from the guys plus Izzy, and I can’t help but be proud of my creations. Ever since I built Glitter & Cupcakes from the ground up, I tried my best to be different from other cupcake stores in town. I wanted to make a name for myself. But after _that_ day, I forgot how Glitter  & Cupcakes was important to me.   

 

“You know Magnus, I thought that the Red Velvet Cupcakes were the simplest of all of them but actually it’s the best. I haven’t tasted anything like it. It’s like heaven in a plate, or in this case my hand-or something.” Will said.

 

“I thought that the Chocolate Chili Cupcake was quite weird but when I tasted it, I just thought that the chocolate and the chili taste good together.” Jordan said.

 

“Hsjndmnjsnc hsdjhsdak hsjdhcbhd.” Bat said with his mouth full of cake and I raised my brows at him, with that he just gave me two thumbs up and a smile.

 

“Can we just take them all? I mean, it is a one thousand piece cupcake display. You can have 200 cupcakes per flavor.” Jace said switching between two cupcakes.

 

“I think I just died and went to heaven.” Alec said savoring the White Chocolate Green Tea Cupcake.

 

“Well, I’m glad you guys like them. And yes, I can use them all for your cupcake display. By the way, what is this for?” I asked taking out my notepad to take notes.

 

“Oh. This is for the IBA season opening this Saturday. It’s The New York Institute’s turn to organize the opening party.” Izzy said from the corner of the room. She was busy on her phone, probably doing some PR stuff, but she answered me nonetheless.

 

“Okay. So are there any preferences for the decorations? I could incorporate some of your suggestions, as these are only the base.” I asked. And then suddenly everyone was taking dibs on which cupcake they’re getting to decorate. It was absolute chaos. But after Jem with the help of Izzy, sorted everything out each person had their own cupcake and own decoration. And after I wrote everything, Alec grabbed my notepad and read out loud:

 

Event: IBA Season Opening Party

Date: This Saturday (Ingress 4:00pm; Egress 2:00am)

Number of Cupcakes: 1000 pieces

Cupcakes:

  * White Chocolate Green Tea Cupcake – White Chocolate Buttercream, White Chocolate Feather with Edible Gold Glitter Dust
  * Mint Chocolate Chip Cupcake – Teal Mint Buttercream, NYI Logo Chocolate Printout with White Edible Pearls
  * Hershey’s Cookies and Cream Almond Cupcake - Almond Frosting, Hershey’s Cookies and Cream Chocolate Bar with Edible Silver Glitter Dust
  * Chocolate Chili Cupcakes – Dark Chocolate Chili Frosting, IBA Logo Chocolate Printout with Ground Walnuts
  * Red Velvet Cupcakes – Oreo Cream Cheese Frosting, Edible Roses with Chocolate Drizzle



 

“This is excellent Magnus! I can’t believe you’ve come up with this in less than 10 minutes!” Izzy said.

 

“Well, they aren’t the best, I might change some decors in the future but I have to get started as soon as possible, especially with the display and I’ll start the cupcake batches at around 12mn on Saturday so that the cupcakes would still be fresh at night. If you guys need anything Izzy has my number.” I said and Izzy acknowledged my statement with a brief nod of her head.

 

“So I guess I’ll be going then and I’ll see you guys on Saturday.” I said standing up and getting my stuff. The guys all saw me to the door and shook my hand goodbye while Izzy gave me a hug.

 

“Thanks Mags, tell Simon I’ll meet him for dinner later. I still need to get these boys to their uniform fitting for this season.” Izzy said with a roll of her eyes and an exaggerated sigh, as if it was such a task getting the boys to go to a fitting.

 

“Thank you so much Magnus, We’re looking forward to seeing you in a few days. We really loved your cupcakes.” Will said, shaking my hand, with the other guys following as well.

 

“Bye guys. See you Saturday!” I told them and left their hotel.

 

What a weird encounter, they’re all charming, I guess? One, catching my eye more than the others; but what are the odds of him returning the feelings right? But one thing I’m sure of is that this is going to be a stressful week ahead of me.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

It was 4:00 on a Friday afternoon and Simon and Raphael just finished constructing our display. It was beautiful, if I do say so myself. The guys all have my number and have been pestering me ever since I left their apartment that day. They’ve been asking for my twitter and instagram account and I haven’t given it to them yet; although, I did follow them all on twitter.

 

To say that we’ve been close is something that I didn’t expect myself from saying. For the past week, they’ve been visiting the shop frequently, asking me to eat lunch with them or something whenever they had the time. I actually never thought that I would be friends with actual stars, let alone the top players of the New York Institute!

 

Jem and Will were attached at the hip! The two were always together, sometimes butting heads, but most of the time, they’d be partners-in-crime. But with Jem being a guard and Will being a center, their height difference kind of makes them really cute as couple, although I know they’re not together.

 

Bat and Jordan were the funniest people. Jordan would make terrible jokes, but you would still laugh at them because of the way he laughs at the end of every joke. And Bat was an absolute food vacuum! I mean, I don’t get how he stays thin and eat that much food!

 

Jace on the other hand, can be really funny at times, but most of the time, he’s narcissistic and thinks he’s the hottest of them all. Well, I beg to differ. There is someone who’s way hotter than him.

 

Which brings me to Alec, whose full name I learned was Alexander. I decided that I would call him that, because why not? Those hazel eyes that just hypnotize you when you stare at it, framed with those long lashes. And those sexy lips and hair, that I wish I could run my hand through. It’s a bad thing he’s straight, I would’ve tapped that. He’s such a killjoy at times but when it matters the most, he becomes really friendly.

 

I opened up the twitter app on my phone and decided to tweet.

 

_@GnC_Bane display done! Now onto the cupcakes! :)_

After tweeting I scroll down my timeline to find out that the guys were looking for me on twitter.

 

_@WilliamHerondale anyone know the twitter of a Magnus Bane?_

_@CarstairsJem Magnus Bane?_

 

_@BartholomewV Magnus? Magnus? Where are you Magnus?_

_@Kyle_Jordan Glitter & Cupcakes, Magnus? Where you at?_

_@JCHerondale Magnus, where for art thou?_

Even Alec, who I was surprised to find out, didn’t use social media much, tweeted about me.

_@AlecGLightwood I need the twitter of a Magnus Bane. Anyone?_

I just laughed at them; they would never find my twitter since my name isn’t written on the account. Besides, only thirty people follow me on twitter, only close friends follow me. So you might understand my shock when I suddenly have a couple of notifications coming from twitter.

 

_@NYIfan @WilliamHerondale @CarstairsJem @BartholomewV @Kyle_Jordan @JCHerondale @AlecGLightwood Is he the sexy man who owns Glitter & Cupcakes? I think I found him! @GnC_Bane_

_@Alec_17_Jace_20 @WilliamHerondale @CarstairsJem @BartholomewV @Kyle_Jordan @JCHerondale @AlecGLightwood OMG. I LOOOOOVVEEE HIS CUPCAKES. @GnC_Bane_

_@WH23_JC34 @WilliamHerondale @CarstairsJem @BartholomewV @Kyle_Jordan @JCHerondale @AlecGLightwood I knew it! Visited his shop the other day! @GnC_Bane_

_@ALightwood17 who the hell is @GnC_Bane? And why are the guys looking for him? He looks so weird! I mean a guy who wears make-up? Eww._

_@DucksandHerndale why @GnC_Bane? There’s nothing special about him? I mean look at him, he looks like a h*e_

And a couple more tweets, some nice and some, not so much. I was amazed at the precision of their fans. I never knew that they would find me eventually. I ignored everything except that I got a follow from the six guys who have been looking for me.

 

_@WilliamHerondale FINALLY! WE SEE YOU @GnC_Bane :)_

_@CarstairsJem and you thought you could hide from us! @GnC_Bane_

_@BartholomewV weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee cupcakes! @Gnc_Bane_

_@Kyle_Jordan everyone follow @GnC_Bane! He makes awesome cupcakes!_

_@JCHerondale can I have more of those chocolate chili cupcakes? It’s uh for science @GnC_Bane_

_@AlecGLightwood found you @GnC_Bane_

_@GnC_Bane @WilliamHerondale @CarstairsJem @BartholomewV @Kyle_Jordan @JCHerondale @AlecGLightwood I’ll see you guys tomorrow. And, sure Jace, science ;)_

I smile at the guys’ humor and wit and shove my phone in my pocket. We have less than 24 hours to prepare a thousand cupcakes and I’m ready for an all nighter.

 

“Let’s do this poo!” I said to Clary, Raphael and Simon who were looking at me weirdly but decided against ruining my good mood. I hope we finish these cupcakes in time!


End file.
